fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Illusionist Owl/Relationships
Kurotsubasa Shadowlight0982 : Some she admires since he gave her the courage to fight back against the red savages when she had asked them to help her get back her precious Muku-chan from them as they held him against her. She joined Kurotsubasa wanting to improve herself and it seemed like a fun guild. After the tournament she refers to Shadow as "Shadow-kun" blushing after she says it. Bella : Illu always laughs when Bella pulls some of her pranks and finds her energeic nature fun, though sometimes her methods are a bit brutal yet effective, she likes Bella for being so confident in herself. DB : Sees him as good friend and enjoys listening to him playing, sometimes wishes she could join in and play with him but still too shy to ask. Key : Highly respects Key for how much he knows about FFW Ravena : Probably someone she can call her best friend since they have alot in common like their abilities, pets and had joined Kurotsubasa around the same time. Illu likes hanging around her though she's wary about Ravena keeping those outfits they were forced into by Rose.... Team Mercenary: Mister Grim : Has only seen him a few times during the Eclipse tournament and around Tokyo City napping, she doesn't disturb him since it would be considered rude...though Doppleman is another story she nearly shrieked when she felt the shadow groping her and mukurowl pecked Doppleman's head repeatidly. Though Grim's reaction when he found out Aeon was her 'brother' and begged her not to tell him what doppleman did was rather amusing. BloodxForxMyXRose : Rose she's extemely wary of and usually tries to avoid getting near her after what had happened during the first time she had run into her and she had taken control of her and Ravena not to mention the outfits she dressed her in as well... Naenia : Admire's Naenia with how cool and confident she is even when she's dealing with someone like Rose and Wolfy, not to mention how sophiscated she is too. Wolfy141 : Grundgingly respects him for his skills but wishes to have a rematch with him one day when she gets stronger and beat him... 'Aetherion': Aeon : Her older brother both online and offline, cares for him deeply as if they were actually related though wishes he wasn't so over-protective sometimes. Tends to accidentally call him 'Chocobo' or Boko-niisama when they're in purblic much to his horror and tries to correct it to Aeon-niisan Malachite : The first guy that flirted with her...before Aeon threatened him anyway, finds him funny since seometimes he ends up getting attacked by both Sol and Ganymede when he tries to intervene. He helps explain certain plants to her for both medical and poison properties, usally calls him Mal-nii Sol : If Aeon was overprotective, at least Aeon tries to be reasonable, Sol tends to jump to conclusions worse then Aeon but manages to calm him down, one of the few that can without the risk of getting scorched, though he usually cheers her up when she can get depressed, likes her Sol-Ani's singing voice. Ganymede : She never thought that he would have such a reputation online and was a bit apprehensive at first but it didn't take her long to feel comfortable with him online on FFW, Ganymede tends to watch her from the shadows keeping an eye out for some players that might try to hurt her, usually refers to Ganymede as Mizu-niisan Zephy : The 'fun' loving brother that likes showing her his magic and tries to encourage Illu to take up pranking as amusement, no matter how many times Aeon tries to dissuade him to do so. She secertly likes learning pranks from Zephy-nii. Saphir Heart : She sometimes really doesn't know what to think of the wolfgirl, she does find her funny when she's hanging all over Zephy in either her female and male form or what to call her when she's in her male form even though she's really a girl but she finds Saphir is nice enough for her to call the other player Saphir-neesan, even if shes a guy. Others: Bird-of-Prey: Illu usually hides behind Ravena or Shadow when she sees Bird-of-Prey because of all the flirting he does, and she doesn't really know how to respond to someone so forward in admitting their feelings. Her face turns red embarrassed with all the stuff BoP says to her even calling her his lavender angel much to the ire of her friends and brothers. She is also now trying to figure out how to stop him from sending gifts to the Guild. Shirogane : After a talk with Ravena and the cat girl helping Illu actually go inside her mind to 'meet' the demon she couldn't remember transforming into during the Eclipse tournament, thanks to the help of Felis and Ravena. She was surprsied how much different Shirogane was ane even more so when she found out that the demon that had been sealed away was actually her twin sister. She didn't ask much more past that, but Illu grew determined to become more 'synchronized' with Shirogane so that she wouldn't black out when she took over and giving some control to her for practice in case of emergencies.